communautefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:Hypsoline/Fan Choice Awards 2015
center|670px L'année 2015 touche à sa fin, et il est temps de faire le bilan. Pour terminer l'année en beauté, nous avons organisé un grand événement rassemblant de nombreuses communautés Wikia. Voici les Fan Choice Awards ! Soutenez votre communauté favorite en votant pour ce qui vous a le plus marqué cette année ! Le choix a été difficile et j'ai essayé de tenir compte des dates de diffusion françaises pour éviter les spoilers (notamment pour Game of Thrones). Voici les nominés : Les votes sont terminés. Découvrez les vainqueurs ci-dessous ! Jeux vidéo Jeu de l'année Le vainqueur, avec 23% de 390 votes, est... Assassin's Creed: Syndicate ! center|300px|link=w:c:fr.assassinscreed:Assassin's_Creed:_Syndicate Fichier:Battlefront FCA.jpg|'Star Wars: Battlefront'|link=w:c:fr.starwars:Star_Wars:_Battlefront_(DICE) Fichier:Call of Duty Black Ops 3 FCA.jpg|'Call of Duty: Black Ops III'|link=w:c:fr.callofduty:Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_III Fichier:Fallout 4 FCA.jpg|'Fallout 4'|link=w:c:fr.fallout:Portail:Fallout_4 Fichier:Halo 5 FCA.jpg|'Halo 5: Guardians'|link=w:c:fr.halo:Halo 5:Guardians Fichier:Heores of the Storm FCA.jpg|'Heroes of the Storm'|link=w:c:fr.heroesofthestorm Fichier:Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain FCA.jpg|'Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'|link=w:c:metalgear:Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Fichier:Super Mario Maker FCA.jpg|'Super Mario Maker'|link=w:c:fr.mario:Super Mario Maker Fichier:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt FCA.jpg|'The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt'|link=w:c:sorceleur:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Fichier:FR ACS FCA.jpg|'Assassin's Creed: Syndicate'|link=w:c:fr.assassinscreed:Assassin's_Creed:_Syndicate Fichier:Bloodborne FCA.jpg|'Bloodborne'|link=w:c:bloodborne Succès surprise de l'année Le vainqueur, avec 43% de 310 votes, est... Until Dawn ! center|300px|link=w:c:until-dawn Fichier:Her Story FCA.jpg|'Her Story'|link=w:c:yogscast:Her Story Fichier:Rocket League FCA.jpg|'Rocket League'|link=w:c:rocketleague Fichier:Splatoon FCA.jpg|'Splatoon'|link=w:c:fr.splatoon Fichier:Undertale FCA.jpg|'Undertale'|link=w:c:undertale Fichier:Until Dawn FCA.jpg|'Until Dawn'|link=w:c:until-dawn Histoire de l'année Le vainqueur, avec 33% de 297 votes, est... Rise of the Tomb Raider ! center|300px|link=w:c:tombraider:Rise of the Tomb Raider Fichier:Life is Strange FCA.jpg|'Life is Strange'|link=w:c:life-is-strange Fichier:Rise of the Tomb Raider FCA.jpg|'Rise of the Tomb Raider'|link=w:c:tombraider:Rise of the Tomb Raider Fichier:Tales from the Borderlands FCA.jpg|'Tales from the Borderlands'|link=w:c:borderlands:Tales from the Borderlands Fichier:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt FCA.jpg|'The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt'|link=w:c:sorceleur:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Fichier:Fallout 4 FCA.jpg|'Fallout 4'|link=w:c:fr.fallout:Portail:Fallout_4 Personnage de l'année Le vainqueur, avec 53% de 306 votes, est... Lara Croft ! center|300px|link=w:c:tombraider:Lara Croft (Survivor Timeline) Fichier:Cayde 6 FCA.jpg|'Cayde-6' (Destiny: The Taken King)|link=w:c:destiny:Cayde-6 Fichier:Chloe Price FCA.jpg|'Chloe Price' (Life is Strange)|link=w:c:life-is-strange:Chloe Price Fichier:Ciri FCA.jpg|'Ciri' (The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt)|link=w:c:sorceleur:Ciri Fichier:Lara Croft FCA.jpg|'Lara Croft' (Rise of the Tomb Raider)|link=w:c:tombraider:Lara Croft (Survivor Timeline) Fichier:Squid Sisters FCA.jpg|'Soeurs Calmars' (Splatoon)|link=w:c:fr.splatoon:Sœurs_calmars Extension / DLC de l'année Le vainqueur, avec 32% de 238 votes, est... Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire ! center|300px|link=w:c:starwars:Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire Fichier:Bloodborne FCA.jpg|'Bloodborne: The Old Hunters'|link=w:c:bloodborne:The Old Hunters Fichier:Destiny The Taken King FCA.jpg|'Destiny: The Taken King'|link=w:c:destiny:The Taken King Fichier:Final Fantasy XIV Heavensward FCA.jpg|'Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward'|link=w:c:fr.finalfantasy Fichier:Star Wars The Old Republic Knights of the Fallen Empire FCA.jpg|'Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'|link=w:c:starwars:Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire Fichier:The Witcher Hearts of Stone FCA.jpg|'The Witcher: Hearts of Stone'|link=w:c:sorceleur:Hearts_of_Stone Télévision Rebondissement de l'année Le vainqueur, avec 31% de 366 votes, est... Joffrey est assassiné ! center|300px|link=w:c:fr.gameofthrones:Joffrey Baratheon Fichier:FR TBBT FCA.jpg|'Amy se sépare de Sheldon' (The Big Bang Theory)|link=w:c:fr.the-big-bang-theory Fichier:FR FoggyMatt FCA.jpg|'Foggy découvre le secret de Matt' (Daredevil)|link=w:c:fr.marvelstudios:Marvel's_Daredevil Fichier:FR Joffrey death FCA.jpg|'La mort de Joffrey' (Game of Thrones)|link=w:c:fr.gameofthrones:Joffrey Baratheon Fichier:FR Derek Shepherd FCA.jpg|'L'accident de voiture de Derek Shepherd' (Grey's Anatomy)|link=w:c:fr.greysanatomy:Derek Shepherd Fichier:FR A FCA.jpg|'L'identité de A est révélée' (Pretty Little Liars)|link=w:c:fr.pretty-little-liars:A Fichier:FR OITNB FCA.jpg|'Piper sort avec Stella' (Orange Is The New Black)|link=w:c:fr.orange-is-the-new-black:Stella_Carlin Méchant de l'année Le vainqueur, avec 35% de 347 votes, est... Joffrey ! center|300px|link=w:c:fr.gameofthrones:Joffrey Baratheon Fichier:FR Wilson Fisk FCA.jpg|'Wilson Fisk / Le Caïd' (Daredevil)|link=w:c:fr.marvelstudios:Marvel's_Daredevil Fichier:FR Kilgrave FCA.jpg|'Kilgrave' (Jessica Jones)|link=w:c:fr.jessicajones:Kilgrave Fichier:FR Joffrey FCA.jpg|'Joffrey' (Game of Thrones)|link=w:c:fr.gameofthrones:Joffrey_Baratheon Fichier:FR PIngouin FCA.jpg|'Le Pingouin' (Gotham)|link=w:c:fr.gotham:Oswald_Cobblepot Fichier:FR A FCA.jpg|'A' (Pretty Little Liars)|link=w:c:fr.pretty-little-liars:A Meilleure nouvelle série Le vainqueur, avec 30% de 346 votes, est... The 100 ! center|300px|link=w:c:fr.the100 Fichier:FR Fearthewalkingdead FCA.jpg|'Fear the Walking Dead'|link=w:c:fr.fearthewalkingdead Fichier:FR The 100 FCA.jpg|'The 100'|link=w:c:fr.the100 Fichier:FR The Flash FCA.jpg|'The Flash'|link=w:c:fr.theflash Fichier:FR Daredevil FCA.jpg|'Daredevil'|link=w:c:fr.marvelstudios:Marvel's_Daredevil Fichier:FR Jessica Jones FCA.jpg|'Jessica Jones'|link=w:c:fr.jessicajones Fichier:FR Gotham FCA.jpg|'Gotham'|link=w:c:fr.gotham Meilleur anime Le vainqueur, avec 36% de 362 votes, est... One Piece ! center|300px|link=w:c:fr.onepiece Fichier:FR Tokyo Ghoul. FCA.jpg|'Tokyo Ghoul'|link=w:c:fr.tokyoghoul Fichier:FR Akame Ga Kill FCA.jpg|'Akame Ga Kill'|link=w:c:fr.akame-ga-kill Fichier:FR One Piece FCA.jpg|'One Piece'|link=w:c:fr.onepiece Fichier:FR Fairy Tail FCA.jpg|'Fairy Tail'|link=w:c:fr.fairy-tail Fichier:FR Naruto FCA.jpg|'Naruto Shippûden'|link=w:c:naruto Fichier:FR Attack on Titan.jpg|'L'Attaque des Titans'|link=w:c:fr.shingekinokyojin Meilleur dessin animé Le vainqueur, avec 62% de 356 votes, est... Les Simpson ! center|300px|link=w:c:fr.simpsons Fichier:FR Adventure Tme FCA.jpg|'Adventure Time'|link=w:c:fr.adventuretime Fichier:FR Gravity Falls FCA.jpg|'Souvenirs de Gravity Falls'|link=w:c:fr.gravityfalls Fichier:FR Steven Universe FCA.jpg|'Steven Universe'|link=w:c:stevenuniverse Fichier:FR Teen Titans Go FCA.jpg|'Teen Titans Go!'|link=w:c:teen-titans-go Fichier:FR Star Wars Rebels FCA.jpg|'Star Wars: Rebels'|link=w:c:fr.starwars:Rebels Fichier:FR Simpson FCA.jpg|'Les Simpson'|link=w:c:fr.simpsons Films Meilleur film d'animation Le vainqueur, avec 41% de 380 votes, est... Les Minions ! center|300px|link=w:c:fr.Minions:Les Minions Fichier:FR Vice-versa FCA.jpg|'Vice-Versa'|link=w:c:fr.Pixar:Vice-Versa Fichier:FR Arlo FCA.jpg|'Le Voyage d'Arlo'|link=w:c:fr.Pixar:Le Voyage d'Arlo Fichier:FR Minions FCA.jpg|'Les Minions'|link=w:c:fr.Minions:Les Minions Fichier:FR Shaun FCA.jpg|'Shaun le mouton, le film' File:FR Spongebob FCA.jpg|'Bob l'éponge - Le Film : un héros sort de l'eau'|link=w:c:fr.bob-leponge Fichier:Hôtel Transylvanie 2 FCA.jpg|'Hôtel Transylvanie 2' Meilleur remake ou suite Le vainqueur, avec 43% de 375 votes, est... Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force ! center|300px|link=w:c:fr.starwars:Star_Wars_épisode_VII_:_Le_Réveil_de_la_Force Fichier:FR Furious7 FCA.jpg|'Fast and Furious 7'|link=w:c:fr.fastandfurious:Fast_and_Furious_7 Fichier:FR Jurassic World FCA.jpg|'Jurassic World'|link=w:c:jurassicpark:Jurassic World Fichier:FR Mad Max FCA.jpg|'Mad Max: Fury Road'|link=w:c:madmax:Mad Max: Fury Road Fichier:FR Star Wars FCA.jpg|'Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force'|link=w:c:fr.starwars:Star_Wars_épisode_VII_:_Le_Réveil_de_la_Force Fichier:FR Spectre FCA.jpg|'SPECTRE'|link=w:c:fr.jamesbond:SPECTRE Fichier:FR Mission Impossible FCA.jpg|'Mission impossible : Rogue Nation' Héroïne de l'année Le vainqueur, avec 38% de 406 votes, est... Katniss ! center|300px|link=w:c:fr.hungergames:Katniss_Everdeen Fichier:FR Black Widow FCA.jpg|'La Veuve Noire' (Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron)|link=w:c:fr.marvelstudios:Avengers_:_L%27%C3%A8re_d%27Ultron Fichier:FR Furiosa FCA.jpg|'Furiosa' (Mad Max: Fury Road)|link=w:c:madmax:Furiosa Fichier:FR Joy FCA.jpg|'Joie' (Vice-Versa)|link=w:c:fr.pixar:Joie Fichier:FR Katniss FCA.jpg|'Katniss' (Hunger Games : La Révolte - Partie 2)|link=w:c:fr.hungergames:Katniss_Everdeen Fichier:FR Rey FCA.jpg|'Rey' (Star Wars : Épisode VII)|link=w:c:fr.starwars:Rey Héros de l'année Le vainqueur, avec 30% de 381 votes, est... Iron Man ! center|300px|link=w:c:fr.marvelstudios:Tony_Stark Fichier:FR Ant-Man FCA.jpg|'Ant-Man' (Ant-Man)|link=w:c:fr.marvelstudios:Scott_Lang_/_Ant-Man Fichier:FR Finn FCA.jpg|'Finn' (Star Wars : Épisode VII)|link=w:c:fr.starwars:Finn Fichier:FR Iron Man FCA.jpg|'Iron Man' (Avengers: L'Ère d'Ultron)|link=w:c:fr.marvelstudios:Tony_Stark Fichier:FR James Bond FCA.jpg|'James Bond' (SPECTRE)|link=w:c:fr.jamesbond:SPECTRE Fichier:FR Peeta FCA.jpg|'Peeta' (Hunger Games : La Révolte - Partie 2)|link=w:c:fr.hungergames:Peeta_Mellark Livres et comics Meilleur roman pour ados de l'année Le vainqueur, avec 50% de 270 votes, est... Le Labyrinthe - L'ordre de tuer Tome 4 : Avant le labyrinthe ! center|300px|link=w:c:fr.mazerunner:Prequel_:_L'Ordre_de_Tuer_(livre) Fichier:FR Labyrinthe FCA.jpg|'Le Labyrinthe - L'ordre de tuer Tome 4 : Avant le labyrinthe'|link=w:c:fr.mazerunner:Prequel_:_L'Ordre_de_Tuer_(livre) Fichier:FR Mortal Instruments FCA.jpg|'The Mortal Instruments - Tome 6 : La cité du feu sacre'|link=w:c:fr.shadowhunters:La_Cité_du_Feu_Sacré Fichier:La Passe-miroir Tome 2 FCA.jpg|'La Passe-miroir - Tome 2 : Les disparus du Clairdelune' Fichier:La Guerre des Clans FCA.jpg|'La guerre des clans - Les signes du destin, Cycle IV, Livre III Tome 3 : Des murmures dans la nuit'|link=w:c:fr.lgdc Fichier:Héros de l'Olympe FCA.jpg|'Héros de l'Olympe : Le Sang de l'Olympe'|link=w:c:fr.percy-jackson:Les_Héros_de_l'Olympe_:_Le_Sang_de_l'Olympe Fichier:Tara Duncan FCA.jpg|'Tara Duncan : Tara et Cal'|link=w:c:fr.taraduncan:Tome_13_:_(cycle_second_:_Cal_et_tara) Meilleure adaptation d'un livre au cinéma Le vainqueur, avec 34% de 342 votes, est... Le Labyrinthe : La Terre brûlée ! center|300px|link=w:c:fr.mazerunner:La_Terre_Brûlée_(film) Fichier:FR Mockingjay FCA.jpg|'Hunger Games: La Révolte - Partie 2'|link=w:c:fr.hungergames:Hunger_Games_:_La_Révolte_-_Partie_2 Fichier:FR Divergente FCA.jpg|'Divergente 2 : L'Insurrection'|link=w:c:fr.divergent:Divergente_2_:_L'Insurrection Fichier:FR Mars FCA.jpg|'Seul sur Mars' Fichier:FR Mazerunner 2.jpg|'Le Labyrinthe : La Terre brûlée'|link=w:c:fr.mazerunner:La_Terre_Brûlée_(film) Fichier:FR Paper Towns FCA.jpg|'La Face cachée de Margo' Meilleure adaptation d'un comic book au cinéma Le vainqueur, avec 38% de 322 votes, est... Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron ! center|300px|link=w:c:fr.marvelstudios:Avengers_:_L'ère_d'Ultron Fichier:FR Ant-Man FCA.jpg|'Ant-Man'|link=w:c:fr.marvelstudios:Ant-Man_(film) Fichier:FR Avengers FCA.jpg|'Avengers : L'Ère d'Ultron'|link=w:c:fr.marvelstudios:Avengers_:_L'ère_d'Ultron Fichier:FR Fantastic Four FCA.jpg|'Les Quatre Fantastiques'|link=w:c:fr.marvel:Quatre_Fantastiques_(Terre-616) Fichier:FR Kingsman FCA.jpg|'Kingsman : Services secrets' Fichier:FR Baymax FCA.jpg|'Les Nouveaux Héros'|link=w:c:fr.waltdisney:Les_Nouveaux_Héros Meilleure adaptation d'un comic book à la télévision Le vainqueur, avec 38% de 282, votes est... Arrow ! center|300px|link=w:c:fr.arrow Fichier:FR Agents of SHIELD FCA.jpg|'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'|link=w:c:fr.marvelstudios:Marvel_Les_Agents_du_S.H.I.E.L.D. Fichier:FR Arrow FCA.jpg|'Arrow'|link=w:c:fr.arrow Fichier:FR Daredevil FCA.jpg|'Daredevil'|link=w:c:fr.marvelstudios:Marvel's_Daredevil Fichier:FR The Flash FCA.jpg|'The Flash'|link=w:c:fr.the-flash Fichier:FR Jessica Jones FCA.jpg|'Jessica Jones'|link=w:c:fr.jessicajones Fichier:FR Gotham FCA.jpg|'Gotham'|link=w:c:fr.gotham Merci à tous d'avoir voté ! Et n'hésitez pas à partager ce billet ! __NOEDITSECTION__ Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Actualité Fandom